


私人诊所

by shuijiadexiaobeitu



Category: allby；桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuijiadexiaobeitu/pseuds/shuijiadexiaobeitu





	私人诊所

　　1.

　　私人诊所隐藏在一个阴暗的小巷内，不管是脏的已经擦不干净的落地玻璃，还是看不清刻字的牌匾，都使这间诊所看起来毫不起眼。最开始，谢南翔也是这么想的，不过现在他知道，打开肮脏的玻璃门，绕过破旧的柜台，沿着昏暗的走廊走到尽头，打开门，就是完全不一样的世界。大厅的地板铺满光滑的大理石，在水晶吊灯的照耀下闪着光，前台奢侈的用了红木，擦拭的一干二净。供亲属休息的沙发用了最柔软的真皮，茶几上随时放着温度刚好入口的茶水。谢南翔的脚步也变得小心翼翼的，虽然他已经在这里工作了一段时间，还是会感觉跟这里奢靡的气氛格格不入。

　　“谢医生，早上好。罗护士和病人在餐厅，还有十分钟就是早上用药的时间。”

　　“好的，我知道了。”

　　谢南翔点头算是跟前台接待的小张告别，红着脸低着头步伐匆匆的向餐厅走去，几乎可以算是落荒而逃。前台的姑娘仅仅是面无表情的看着他，仿佛不知道自己的话背后隐藏着什么。

　　餐厅的布置也如大厅一般奢华，长桌上摆满了合适菜肴，奢侈的比起早餐更像是晚宴的现场。其中最引人注意的是坐在长桌中央的人，在门口能看到他挺直的脊背和纤长的脖颈，更抓人眼球的是两瓣浑圆肥大的肉臀，在粉色的短裙下露出一半的弧度。转到正面，画面就更加让人血脉贲张，护士服的领子被拉到胸口以下，让雪白的巨乳暴露在空气中，因为领口的松紧带紧紧箍住乳房底部，让奶子显得更加挺拔诱人，奶头像是红色的莓果，点缀在玫红色的乳晕和雪白的乳肉上，还有白色的乳汁挂在乳尖上，被人用舌头卷入口中。

　　坐在桌上的就是小张口中的罗护士罗非，比起普通诊所里的护士，罗护士的工作要更复杂一点，给病人的早餐提供富有营养的饮品，也是他的工作之一。每天早晨，罗护士要清理好前一天留在身上精液，在病人前往餐厅前在桌子上坐好，小腿和脚掌并在大腿外侧，大腿岔开，臀部微微悬空，把前后两个骚穴都露出来。在秀气的阴茎根部绑上丝带，把纸杯倒扣套在挺立的阴茎上，方便病人取用，为了不让精液弄脏杯子，尿道里早早就被残忍的插入尿道棒，顶端的小球死死堵住马眼，确保任何一滴汁液都不会流出来。一夜没有被玩弄的奶子里面已经蓄满了乳汁，像是两个灌满的大水球，拉下衣领的一瞬间就迫不及待的弹跳出来。

　　谢南翔走进餐厅的时候，病人基本上已经用完了早餐，罗非的一对奶子上已经被揉捏的通红，隐约还能看到掌印，乳汁几乎被吸光了，可他还没有被放过，林叔还捧着他的右乳，手掌从乳根处往乳尖挤压撸动，嘴唇把整个乳晕都含在口中，要把乳房中所剩不多的乳汁都榨干。罗非仰着头大口的喘气，被牙齿咬破的乳头和揉肿了的乳肉都痛的厉害，眼泪控制不住的顺着脸颊往下流。

　　“小南。”

　　谢南翔浑身一震，才意识到自己呆呆的看着罗非有一会儿了。说话的人是张叔，他翘着二郎腿坐在餐厅最显眼的位置，他是谢家的世交，也是他，在谢家负债累累的时候把这份工作推荐给了谢南翔。

　　“上班时间了。去给我打一杯。”

　　张叔冲罗非的方向抬抬下巴示意谢南翔，已经在这里工作了一段时间的谢南翔马上明白了张叔的意思。他没有急着走向罗非，而是脱掉了身上的衣物，只套上一件白大褂，跪在地板上，一点点向罗非的位置爬过去。

　　在这间诊所里，作为唯一的医生和护士，他和罗非没有选择衣服和直立行走的权利。他们的职务虽然是医护人员，可他们心里清楚，这里没有需要他们救治的病患，只有需要他们服侍的“病人”。

　　谢南翔一路膝行到桌子前，跪直身子，从罗非勃起的阴茎上取下一个纸杯，像是给奶牛挤奶一样，从罗非左乳挤出乳汁装满纸杯，然后用牙齿咬住杯沿，慢慢爬到张叔身边。张叔接过杯子，鼓励的揉揉谢南翔的头发，谢南翔乖乖跪在张叔身边，他听到了罗非从桌子上爬下来的声音，知道病人们已经用完了今天的早餐，要轮到他喂病人吃药了。

　　作为护士，罗非会把每个病人的药分开放好在托盘上，把托盘放在脊背上，用自己的身体当做小推车，辅助谢南翔给病人喂药。而谢南翔的工作是要把伸出舌头，把药片顶在自己的舌尖上，等张叔低头含住他红色的舌尖，把药片和香舌一起吞入口中。当然张叔不会这样就放过谢南翔，小舌被卷入口中，没有什么恋爱经验的谢南翔，只会僵硬的伸着舌头，任张叔舔舐他舌根处的敏感点。亲吻经验不多，被扣着后颈亲吻一阵谢南翔已经呼吸困难，张叔也没有太过为难他，放开手让谢南翔换气，毕竟托盘里还有一小碟的药物，足够他品尝够小医生的唇舌。

　　也不是所有病人都喜欢这种喂药方式，刚刚含着罗非乳头吸奶的林叔，就更偏爱让小医生脱掉白大褂，把药片放在后腰的凹陷处。谢南翔偏瘦，脊背的线条是极美的，林叔不会急着吃下药片，而是舔舐过脊柱微微凸起的每一个骨节，让后背雪白的皮肤被口水浸的水润，才依依不舍的吞下药片。

　　私人诊所只有五个病人，可喂药还是花费了谢南翔很长时间，白大褂揉搓成一团压在他身下，雪白的皮肤上尽是被舔舐啃咬留下的口水和齿痕，阴茎已经被撩拨的勃起，前后两个肉穴也饥渴的开合着，入口处已经被淫液浸湿了。谢南翔躺在地上大口的喘着气，在他去病房给病人做常规检查之前还有一段时间，他可以利用这段时间好好休息，平息一下体内躁动的情欲。而罗非则要带着病人回病房，张叔他们在诊所住了不少时日，当然不至于记不住回病房的路，谢南翔觉得，比起引路，他们更多的是想看罗非爬行时摇摆的巨乳和肉臀。罗非在诊所会一直穿着粉红色的护士装，相比正常的护士装，罗非身上的这套就有些过于暴露了，短裙只能覆盖住肉臀，稍微弯腰就会把整个浑圆暴露在空气中，细长的腿被包裹在白色的丝袜里，丝袜被吊袜带扣在丁字裤腰边的细绳上。说是丁字裤，其实不过是一小块三角型的布料和两条细绳组成的。从谢南翔的角度，能看到勃起的阴茎从布料里探出头，根本无法被包裹住，细绳紧紧勒入股缝，把两片肥厚的阴唇分开。肉臀随着爬行的动作色情的摇晃，细绳也不断地狠狠磨过阴蒂，淫水从肉缝中流到地板上，一路留下暧昧的湿痕。

　　罗非大口穿着粗气，阴蒂被摩擦的快感反而让两穴更加空虚难耐，两个肉穴饥渴的开合着的情景满足了病人变态的欲望，罗非能听到他们大声调笑着他的身体有多么淫贱，肉屄有多么骚浪，他已经习惯被他们用语言侮辱，现在他只想马上把病人都送回房间，他今天还有很多工作。

　　2.

　　其实诊所的工作跟谢南翔在仁华医院的工作大同小异，都是例行的常规检查，这些不缺钱的大佬比任何人都惜命，从来不会在检查的时候开玩笑。即使被骚扰，也是检查之后的事。相比起来，罗非就更惨一点，也许比起青涩的谢南翔，病人们更中意浪荡的人妻，所以当谢南翔打开李伯病房的时，不意外的发现罗非跪趴在地板上，臀部高高撅起，本来用来给病人测体温的体温计正插在流着水的后穴。

　　谢南翔不自在的摸了摸圆圆的鼻尖，故作淡定的拿起床尾的病例，装作仔细查看今天体检的数据，实际上，他根本无法忽视耳朵里传来暧昧的声响，也不由自主的偷瞄李伯和罗非。

　　不断分泌着汁液的后穴根本夹不住细小的体温计，即使罗非尽力抬高臀部，也阻止不了体温计慢慢滑出体内。这显然惹恼了李伯，他随手拿起桌上的托盘，用力抽打罗非两瓣肉臀。罗非的皮肤薄，击打几下就变成了诱人的红色，臀肉随着拍打掀起一阵阵肉浪。罗非扭动着臀部试图躲避身后的惩罚，却不知从李伯的角度看，更像是在摇臀求欢。

　　“骚屁眼夹紧一点，是不是被操松了！还敢躲？”

　　“是。。是。。。”

　　罗非用力夹紧臀部的肌肉，收缩肠道，试图把快要掉出去的体温计吞回体内。可一绷紧肌肉，被击打的疼痛就翻了倍，他也不敢再躲避，只能颤抖着强迫自己停在原位。等李伯停手，两瓣肉臀已经被打的通红，皮肤沁出一层薄汗，更显得肉臀如同成熟的蜜桃可口多汁。

　　李伯抽出温度计看了看，似乎是对上面显示的数字不满意。

　　“温度这么低，等会儿你不是还要给张局暖身吗？这个温度怎么能行？小南，你说要怎么办？”

　　忽然被点名的谢南翔一愣，他拿着病例的手在微微颤抖，罗非正抬眼小心翼翼的看着他，脸上沾满了刚刚被打时留下的泪水，微卷的刘海被汗水黏在额头上，整个人都显得可怜兮兮的。他是谢南翔在这里唯一的同伴了，谢南翔实在无法再去做折磨他的帮凶。

　　“说话！”

　　常年居于上位的人受不了等待，大声的催促谢南翔。

　　“用。。用热水。。可以。。。”

　　谢南翔一句话说的磕磕绊绊，甚至不忍心说出更露骨的词语。可这对于罗非已经足够残忍了，他垂下眼睛，眼泪不受控制的从眼眶滑落，李伯从身后踢了他一脚，催促着他赶紧去给自己“加温”，他用力支撑住身体，细瘦的手臂因为过于用力微微颤抖，他慢慢往外爬，他知道后面等待他的更加难熬，只想尽量拖延时间，不过还来的总是要来。

　　看着罗非的背影，谢南翔也红了眼眶，可李伯也没有给他同情罗非的时间。

　　“小南，过来让伯伯摸摸屄。”

　　谢南翔听话的爬到李伯身边，微微分开双腿，白大褂下一丝不挂，轻松的就能摸到前面的肉花。检查前几位病人时，谢南翔全身上下的敏感点已经被玩遍了，肉花也还保持着湿润。不过似乎病人们之间有着未宣之于口的默契，他们没有人真正插入过谢南翔的雌穴，最多就是用手指奸淫后庭，玩弄肉棒和奶子，像是要把谢南翔的处女献祭给其他人。

　　即使不能碰紧闭着的穴眼，李伯也没有放过小穴，大手包住整个私处，谢南翔的下体干净没有毛发，手掌毫无障碍的紧贴着嫩肉按揉，手指顺着阴阜滑动，像是弹琴一般轻轻敲击敏感的软肉。谢南翔发出难耐的呻吟，若有似无的抚摸让他的肉穴更加骚痒，阴茎也被撩拨的挺立起来，透明的前液不断从马眼溢出。他摇着屁股，把花穴往李伯掌心送，可李伯偏偏不去碰可以让他快乐的阴蒂，而是在四周慢慢撩拨。谢南翔知道他还没有完成自己的工作，李伯自然不会让他痛快，他拿着病例，磕磕绊绊的给李伯讲述他今天的身体状况，讲需要注意的事项。李伯这才稍微满意，捏住阴蒂揉搓，时不时的扯住阴蒂，再忽然松手让小豆子弹回去。谢南翔对于性事的耐受度没有罗非高，被手指玩弄的淫水四溢，几乎要攀上高潮的时候李伯却忽然停下了动作，装模作样的用纸巾慢慢擦拭着手上的淫液，提醒谢南翔到时间去看下一位病人。谢南翔就差一步攀到顶峰，前液和淫水混在一起流了一地，可他也不敢反抗，这是他好不容易找到可以偿还家中巨额债务的工作，他哽咽着抽抽鼻子，爬向下一个病房。

　　此时，罗非已经用热水反复灌入后穴，让肠道保持高温，再爬到病床上，伸出舌头舔张叔的肉根。张叔年纪不小了，性器已经很难完全勃起，罗非把阴茎全部含入口中舔弄得唇舌发麻，又要分神用力加紧肛口，生怕热气再这段时间消散，让他再受一次折磨。等阴茎稍微有些硬度，罗非马上用手指扒开后穴，扶着阴茎慢慢纳入体内。他反复深呼吸放松肠壁，年长的病人并不持久，受不住肠壁大力的纠缠讨好，罗非只能更费心的让肠壁尽量温柔的包裹住性器，缓缓摇动肉臀，让病人享受高热的肠肉，又不过于刺激。

　　肠肉已经因为热水反复的冲刷变得更加敏感，阴茎与红肿的穴肉摩擦根本无法带来满足，而是让肠道更加骚痒，不断地分泌肠液，提醒着上位者更加用力的蹂躏。可惜上位者心有余而力不足，罗非不敢坐在张叔身上，所有重量都压在膝盖，细腿不住的颤抖。两粒艳红的乳头也挺立起来，随着罗非起伏的动作摩擦着张叔粗糙的病号服，乳房里因为未得到满足已经蓄满了乳汁，时而会从乳尖漏出几滴，沾湿了张叔的病号服。张叔却对摇晃的巨乳视而不见，任他弄脏自己的衣服，他抬手示意爬到门口的谢南翔跪到床边，一边心不在焉的回应谢南翔的问诊，一边享受着罗非炙热的肠道，手掌还不安分的揉着谢南翔胸前小小的乳包。跟罗非的丰乳肥臀对比，谢南翔的身材就显得不够看了，胸前的小小的一团软肉，都很难称为奶子，不过却很得张叔偏爱。小小的隆起很难被手掌握住，张叔便把整个手掌压上去大力揉搓，把乳肉蹂躏的通红发热，小巧的乳粒挺立起来在掌心滑动。把两边的奶子都揉到红肿，谢南翔大口喘着气，胸口的软肉随着呼吸剧烈的起伏着，张叔拿起挂在谢南翔脖子上的听诊器，用金属面在乳肉上慢慢滑动，冰凉的金属碰到发热的软肉，瞬间激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，谢南翔怕凉的缩了一下，被张叔扯着乳头又拉了回去。

　　张叔沉迷于玩弄谢南翔的奶子，自然忽略了身上不断起伏的罗非，罗非不满的用柔软的胸脯磨蹭张叔，试图让张叔的注意力转移回自己的身上。张叔用力拍打了一下肉臀，“骚货，发什么浪呢！”，罗非轻声哽咽着，小声跟张叔求欢，张叔才如愿的用阴茎大力的在肉穴内抽插了几下，龟头研磨着穴心，可惜只动了几下，张叔就到了高潮，冰凉的精液慢慢尿在穴心上。

　　三人纠缠在一起大口的喘着气，张叔因为射精后几乎耗尽了体力，躺在床上懒懒的示意谢南翔和罗非今天就到这里。谢南翔和罗非并未得到满足，前后两个肉穴还滴着水，阴茎还是勃起的没有射出来，不过他们知道今天的工作已经告一段落了，便摇着臀爬回自己的小房间。

　　3.

　　谢南翔跟着罗非回到罗非的小房间，谢南翔平时是不会在诊所留宿的，今天林叔的身体不太舒服，他要留在诊所预防突发情况。他没有自己的房间，留宿时会跟罗非挤在护士房的小床上。

　　他俩草草冲洗了一下，便躺在床上准备休息了。床不大，他们肉贴着肉的躺在一起，谢南翔能感觉到罗非挺翘的乳房顶在他背上，乳头随着呼吸在他后背上磨蹭，一会儿就硬挺起来，罗非的呼吸愈发粗重，温热的气息正好打在他的后颈上。

　　谢南翔可以理解罗非的欲求不满，这里的病人都上了年纪，性能力随着年龄衰减，像是张叔这样还能勃起真枪实干的操弄的也只有一个人，剩下的李伯他们基本上只能用手指和道具奸淫他们。双性本来性欲就旺盛，何况罗非被操熟了的身子，来了诊所几乎都没有被满足过，尤其是晚上，病人会故意把他撩拨的情绪高涨，用尿道棒堵住精关，再放他离开，让他整晚都陷入饥渴之中不得释放，这样那对傲人的奶子才会因为情欲蓄满香甜的乳汁，方便第二天早上病人饮用。

　　罗非难耐的扭动着身子，深红色的乳头不断在谢南翔的背部摩擦着，奶水不受控制的溢出，谢南翔的脊背都沾上奶香。下身的两个肉穴早就湿了，汁水把腿根浸湿，修长的双腿来回磨蹭着，试图缓解肉穴内的骚痒，可惜也是徒劳无功。情欲像恶性病毒扩散的很快，谢南翔用力的抱住自己，他的下身也已经湿透了，阴茎把薄薄的被子顶起一块。罗非在他身后试探的伸出手，环住谢南翔的细腰，谢南翔微微颤抖着，却没有躲开。

　　冰凉的手一直停留在谢南翔的腰腹上，他盼着那双冰凉的手动一动，缓缓他身上的燥热，又害怕那双手会像诊所里那群恶人一样，把他变成陌生的自己。罗非也有同样的纠结，他抱着的这个孩子跟他不一样，身体虽然被逼着堕落，但是灵魂还是干净的。在他还犹豫的时候，谢南翔抓着他的手，握住了自己勃起的阴茎。

　　“罗非，罗非，我难受。。你帮帮我。。。呜。。。”

　　罗非慢慢爬进被子里，把身体置于谢南翔两腿之间，少年的性器干净没有多少异味，罗非沿着柱身像舔棒棒糖一样舔弄，等柱身上都沾满晶莹的口水，便把勃起的肉柱夹在一对乳球之中。阴茎沿着乳沟滑动，透明的前液和白色的乳汁混在一起，顺着乳沟滴在谢南翔的下腹，滑嫩的乳肉包裹着性器，让谢南翔有一种插入女性阴道的错觉。谢南翔哭泣呻吟着，快感一波波冲向脑门，可始终差那么一点点让他无法登上顶峰。

　　谢南翔夹紧双腿不断的磨蹭着，肉壁抽搐收缩着挤出大量的淫水，把双腿间弄得泥泞一片，他依旧欲求不满的哭泣着，求着罗非碰一碰那朵小花。粉嫩的雌穴还未开过苞，穴眼只是遮遮掩掩的开了个小缝，两片阴唇却已经玩弄得肥大了不少，罗非用指尖轻轻抠了抠肉缝，肉道马上受不住刺激流出了大量的蜜汁，罗非却没有再更深入，而是用手指捏住阴蒂慢慢拉扯揉捏，用舌头舔弄阴唇。罗非整个人都埋在谢南翔胯间，舌尖从湿润的肉花舔到敏感的会阴，用舌尖顶弄稍作停留，再伸进不断开合的后穴，模仿抽查的速度操着敏感的肉道。他塌着腰，丰腴的肉臀高高翘起，在空中摇摆着，两个肉穴大张着，深红的肉壁依稀可见，汁水拉成银丝顺着肉缝滴在床单上。他卖力的舔弄着谢南翔的下身，鼻尖都是淫香，勾得他的两个肉洞更是痒的厉害，他转了个身，让臀部悬空在谢南翔脸上，晃着臀求谢南翔为他舔穴。

　　与谢南翔略显青涩的雌穴对比，罗非已经被操熟的骚穴艳红肥厚，穴口大张着，谢南翔咽了咽口水，试探性的伸出舌尖舔了一下汩汩流水的肉缝，立刻换来了罗非一声满足的轻叹，他大着胆子去咬硬挺的阴蒂，罗非的腰肢颤抖着，肉臀淫乱的摇晃，也很卖力去伺候谢南翔两个肉穴。

　　“南南，你想不想玩点别的？”

　　谢南翔的脑子已经被快感搅成一团浆糊，他失神地盯着天花板，下意识的回应着罗非。罗非听到他肯定的答复，转过身，分开谢南翔的双腿，整个人骑在谢南翔身上，两朵肉花挤压在一起。奇特的触感让谢南翔小声惊叫，肥厚的阴唇包裹着他的小肉花，上下摩擦着，肉缝中流出的汁液被挤压着，发出淫浪的水声。罗非压低身子，让两人的下体紧紧贴在一起，上下晃动着腰肢，两朵娇嫩的肉花相互摩擦着，硬挺的阴蒂互相碾压，时不时搔刮着肉缝。谢南翔抬起腿圈住罗非，勾着罗非的细腰将他压向自己，两人的下身贴的更紧密，甚至阴囊因为动作来回的挤压在一起。罗非一双诱人的乳房已经胀满了乳汁，白色的奶水从乳尖的小孔渗出，甩的四处都是。

　　“奶子好胀，南南，帮我吸一吸，帮帮我。。。”

　　罗非像是哺乳一样把乳头送进谢南翔嘴边，谢南翔咬住一边的乳头大口的吸着奶水，罗非则揉捏着另一边肿胀的奶子，满溢的乳汁禁不得挤压喷溅而出，洒在谢南翔的脸上，谢南翔长长的睫毛上挂着白色的汁液，让罗非有一种在谢南翔脸上射精了的错觉。

　　高潮过后，两人身上沾满各样的液体，黏黏糊糊地拥抱在一起。谢南翔把脸埋在罗非胸前，罗非身上有一股牛奶沐浴露的香味，有点像小时候他抱着母亲睡觉，母亲身上的味道。这种味道让他有点想哭，他抽抽鼻子，自从父亲病倒，家里负债累累，再到他来到这里成为一名“医生”，他都没有来得及好好消化这一切，就被人推着往前走。仿佛感受到了他的情绪，罗非轻抚着他的脊背，嘴里轻轻哼着他叫不出名字的歌，泪水不受控制的顺着眼眶滑落，谢南翔用力地抱紧罗非，慢慢进入了梦乡。


End file.
